Magical Sapphires
by Creator of Nightmares
Summary: While searching for food for the Little People, Darren meets a rather strange girl. What sort of strange things will they be up to?


A/N: FINALLY! Though this may be a one shot, this took way too long to finally get on FF.

I didn't really want to make an OC, not the biggest fan on OC stories, but I needed to so I could write my other story. I would have put the story I was thinking of writing for Demonata, but I couldn't figure out a good enough plot. So...this is where my OC comes in.

Anyway, sorry for the awful title and hopefully I will be able to post the other story soon.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Snap **_goes the neck of a fox as I twist it in a different direction. Quickly placing it in my bag, I move on for the Cirque. My name's Darren Shan, a half vampire.

I wasn't always like that, I use to be like any other kid; active, mischievous and fearing the dreaded thought of what I got on a test. But that all changed when I visited the Cirque Du Freak and stole a vampire's spider.

I wonder off to look for Evra- one of the performers and a good friend of mine. Evra and I are the ones who have to look for food for the Little People. As _exciting _as it sounds, gathering food for the Little People gets pretty boring.

Passing by the nearby trees, something catches my interest. From a far distance away, I can see a slender figure. My guess that it's Evra. I start running off to the snake boy, hoping he caught more food then me. Getting closer I stop in my tracks. The wind blows causing my hair to get in my face. I move my dark hair out of my face. "Hey Evra, over here-" I stop. _That's not Evra..._

Merely a few feet away from me is a girl, looking rather confused. I sped behind a bush, peering a bit closer to the girl and trying to stay undetected. From here, I could see her appearance. She had white skin, much like a ghost's. Her hair was a deep shade of purple that went to the midst of her back. She wore part of her hair in two high ponytails with the rest down. The girl's confused eyes sparkled a golden color under the dim sunlight. She seemed to be wearing a cloak that resembled the one of Mr. Crepsley, only cerulean.

"God damn it," she cursed angrily. The purple haired girl stood ontop of a rock as she stomped on it from anger. "Why doesn't this work. OK, one more try." I was curious to what she was talking about, but then it was answered almost immediately.

The girl took a deep breath, jumped off the rock, then landed straight on her face. I covered my mouth to stop myself from gasping (and laughing). She growled and pointed at the rock. "YOU'RE STARTING TO GET ON MY NERVES, ROCK!" She kicked it then cried out in pain as she bashed her foot at it. "AND NOW YOU HURT ME! YOU'RE _REAL _NICE ROCK!"

The urge to laugh hysterically started to grow. I could easily tell this girl wasn't very bright. I couldn't hold my laughter; my laughter burst out loudly, completely blowing my cover.

She looks over (the wrong way!) and stands on her tip toes. "Hey who's there? If you're here to steal my chocolate moose, you can forget about!" I couldn't continue to laugh like this, I was sure I would laugh out my lungs. I bring my self to my feet, walk out towards the girl. she points and screams, " I SAID IT'S MY MOOSE! NOT YOURS!" I bring my hands in front of myself.

"Whoa, look I don't have your moose. I don't even think mooses are around here."

"That's what you think!" I gave her a confused look. why would she even think I had wanted her...moose in the first place. The girl snapped her fingers and suddenly, a moose came out of nowhere. I could feel my jaw drop. how the hell did she do that? Before I could ask, she said simply, "MAGIC!"

I raised my eye brow. She merely smiled. the girl held out her hand. "Name's Sapphire Yorida! nice to meet ya...Uh, what's your face!" I smiled weakly. Wow, she sure is fast. I introduced myself as she shook my hand a bit too fast. She sure has a strong grip. "Hey don't believe me. then maybe I should show you some more!"

Sapphire stood back on the rock. She started to take in deep breaths, muttered a strange language, and jumped high up.

I first expected her to fall flat on her face again, but this time, I was absolutely stunned. Sapphire was hovering at least three feet over the ground. She flew up even higher as she cheered with joy. Sapphire flew from left to right, loop to loop, her cloak even fell off and I could see she was wearing black jeans and a blue tank top with an image of a moose on it...

She flew right next to me and asked if I wanted to try it out. I tried to say no- I probably should be getting back to the Cirque - but she grabbed my arm and the next thing I knew, I was flying along side her.

"AAHHH!!!," I screamed as she brought us even higher from the ground. My guess was that we were at least seven or eight feet in the air. Unlike me, she was having a great time. Sapphire laughed as she introduced more speed into her flying. I was afraid she'd crash into a tree or lose her concentration and fall, but even though she seemed to be a bit on the off side, she managed to keep us high in the sky.

After ten minutes in the air, I started to get use to it. Sure, the first time was a bit scary, but when you're up here as long as I was, you get use to it. I joined in her 'Whoos' when she made us take another loop. It was so much fun, having the breeze flow through my hair; clothes ruffling; the feeling of the air whooshing through your face.

I look down and see Evra. EVRA! I completely forgot about him! Using my free hand, I smack my forehead. "Hey Sapphire," She looked over to me as we kept flying. "I need to get back to home. Can you land us back down over there." I pointed to Evra's location. She nodded and we started going down.

Evra shrieked as Sapphire and I came from up in the sky. "How-what were you- why were you- did I miss something?" He said, quite bemused. I laughed a bit and opened my mouth to speak, but Sapphire beat me to it.

"We went flying!" Evra looked at her, then at me. I could see him mouth the words 'Is something wrong with her', but I just shook my head. Sapphire held out her hand and shook Evra's roughly. "Nice to meet ya! I'm Sapphire!" She said happily. Starting to get to know her a bit better, I could tell she was a pretty happy person.

"Nice to meet you too. I'm Evra Von." Sapphire just smiled again. both Evra and I expected her to ask "Von what?", but she never did. The three of us walked to the Cirque Du Freak. Along the way, Sapphire kept asking Evra a bunch of question (It took her at least five minutes to notice Evra had scale and webbed feet). Evra was use to people asking about it. Sapphire squealed when Evra stuck his tongue up in his nose. She tried to do it too, and surprisingly made her tongue touch the bottom of her nostril. She seemed a bit disappointed, but that changed when she saw the Cirque.

"HOLY...THIS IS SO COOL!" Once again, she began squealing with utter joy, again. "O-M-G, JESUS, YOU GUYS ARE LUCKY!" Sapphire then ran off into the Cirque. Evra and I gave each other a look, then ran off after her.

Sapphire was enjoying herself very much, seeing the performers, taking great interest in what they do, but the wolf man gained most of her attention. She squealed once more. Evra and I were beginning to get annoyed by that...

"He's so cute!" Evra and I looked at her strange. Did she actually say that? Wolf man...Cute? "CAN I PET HIM! PLEASE DARREN! PRETTY PLEASE!" She gave a pout and a puppy dog look. I tried looking away, but I could feel her eyes burning into mine. If I said yes, she might get serious hurt. But it's so hard to say no when someone give you that look!

Evra also has trouble with the look, then caves in. "Fine, just be careful!" Sapphire nods and walks over to the wolf man's cage. The wolf man jumps towards the bars, but Sapphire makes no intention of backing away. She closes in and runs her pale hand in the wolf man's fur. He does nothing.

I exchange a look to Evra. This is a first: since when does the wolf man even let someone even near them without giving them a bite? Sapphire pats the wolf man's head, grabs our arms, and skips off.

* * *

The moon is out and the Cirque has just finished their last show in this area. We performed by an old barn house. Sapphire was amazed by the acts, she nearly squealed when she saw me go up with Mr. Crepsley. She asked me about him a few times. I ignored her when she asked me, I didn't feel comfortable telling her about me being a half-vampire. She kept asking on and on, it was getting really annoying.

Soon enough, we _coincidentally _bumped into Mr. Crepsley. He raised an eye brow and looked at Sapphire curiously. Sapphire gave him the same look. There was a silence for a brief moment. Then... "DEAR GOD! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" They screamed in unison. Sapphire began explainging that she knew Mr. Crepsley a long time ago. "He's still got that old stone face!" She stuck out her tongue at him. Mr. Crepsley's face turned a shade of red.

I looked at Sapphire. I wonder how long ago she knew Mr. Crepsley. She looked to be no older than about thirteen years old. Suddenly, a crooked smile appeared on her face. Mr. Crepsley hand twitched a bit. I could see sweat starting to form on the side of his head. Sapphire started to mutter the same strange language, snapped her fingers, and immediately, Mr. Crepsley shrunk until he was no taller than my knee. She burst out in laughter. "THAT'S FOR WHAT HAPPENED WITH MIKA!" Then, she ran off, probably to where Evra was.

I looked down at Mr. Crepsley. "How's the view from down there?" I ask sarcastically. He shot a look at me, and I just smirked. I walked off to my tent. Something told me, with Sapphire, things would get interesting.

* * *

Well, hope you liked it, sorry for the crappy ending.

Chiro: I'm bored, can I have some ramen?

Me: NO, IT'S MINE!! (runs off) R&R


End file.
